


Imagine: Steve Rogers in Paradise

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, steve Rogers x reader insert, steve rogers fluff, steve rogers imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Imagine:  Steve rediscovers the joy of life while away on vacation with you on a tropical island.





	Imagine: Steve Rogers in Paradise

Imagine your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, joining you and your family for a week’s vacation at an all inclusive resort.  He’s never seen such a place, much less been to one, and is nervous about people recognizing him and how people will treat him. Shortly after arriving, he realizes that wearing only board shorts and sunglasses makes him practically anonymous. No one notices the super soldier without his uniform and no one is expecting to see an Avenger in Paradise.  For once in his life, Steve can relax, unwind and indulge himself. He’s free. 

The days are spent by the pools and beach;  there are cannonball contests with your nieces and nephews as well as races down the numerous water slides.  You get to float along the lazy river next to your man, breathing in the fragrant scents of the lush tropical flowers that line the edges.  There’s a section with a waterfall that you need to pass through and, every single time you do, he holds his hands over your head to protect your face and steals a kiss.

You take him snorkeling and relish in the childlike wonder upon his face.  He shows off, removing his mask and diving down for several minutes to have a closer look while you’re stuck at the surface.  His daredevil side comes out and you finally relent, joining him parasailing and holding onto him as he learns to jetski. You suggest taking a horseback ride along the beach and find out he’s not too comfortable around the gentle giants.  It takes a bit of coaxing but you finally get him to pet one of the horses and climb on top, walking it around for a little while. Pretty soon, you were both riding your horses through the surf, flying across the sand as the sun set over the water creating watercolor like skies.

It’s almost heartbreaking to realize how many things in this world Steve has never gotten to experience and you make a promise to help him make and fulfill his bucket list. 

When not splashing around, Steve can be found at your side, soaking in the sun, in the lounge chairs.  You live for the intimate touches of his fingers on your skin as he applies your sunscreen. You have to work hard to reign in your own excitement at being able to glide your hands all over his muscled torso, as you apply his.  His supersoldier skin doesn’t allow for damage, suntan included, so applying his is really more for show. It’s a tinted sunscreen and allows him to appear as if he’s tanning gradually. He jokes that by the end of the week he’ll look like a California surfer dude.  When the temperature gets too hot, you move together to chairs in the shade where fruity drinks, topped with umbrellas, help to cool down your bodies. Steve loves to relax on a chair on the sand and watch the waves rolling in, the clouds stalking the island or the breeze making the palm trees sway. 

While your days are spent sharing Steve with your family, the evenings are all about the two of you.   Every night, you indulge in candlelight dinners, decadent food and dancing afterwards. There is pure, joyous laughter and stories coming from Steve that you’ve never heard before. He loves to take you for strolls, hand in hand, along the beach at night, carrying your sandals because he’s a gentleman at heart.

Your room is secluded and has a large, solid wood four poster bed and a view of the beach.  You make love every night, exploring each other’s bodies and taking one another to new heights. 

Although the bedroom air conditioned, but you and Steve prefer to keep the windows open and let  the natural air float into the room. The gentle breeze works with the ceiling fan instead, the sound of the fan and the ocean lulling you to sleep in each other’s arms. 

On the last night, you return to the room and find the large jacuzzi tub filled with floating candles and flowers.  A sly smile on Steve’s face lets you know he was behind it. He hands you the glass of champagne with strawberries that is sitting on the marble surround of the tub and toasts you for bringing him the most beautiful week of his life.  


End file.
